Shelly de Killer
CantFaketheFunk 28. Shelly de Killer Badass, cool, sort of evil--but with his own morals. Shelly was a great secondary "villain" in 2-4, and the fact that he's the lowest-appearing character from this case on this list (other than the dead people) just tells you how awesome 2-4 is. He made you genuinely fear for Maya's life in a way that 3-5 didn't, he had a nifty theme song, and because of him you cross-examined a radio. What's not to like? 23. Shelly de Killer ...er. I just realized I have Shelly on this list twice. Whoops. That's not good. Is there somebody I'm missing? Otherwise, just move everybody a spot up. ---- Cloud and Squall 17th: Shelly DeKiller Appearances: 2-4 Favorite Quote: "To an assassin, nothing is more important than the trust between a client and himself. And that is the reason I am here today on this witness stand." Ahh Shelly DeKiller. One of the most likable true culprits in the series. He's fairly polite for a kidnapping assassin. I loved how he appeared on the witness stand. It was one of my favorite moments in the series. I liked it more than the Parrot even. Because the Transceiver's breakdowns are absolutely hilarious. DeKiller is a smart guy. He's a great business guy. I mean for a killer that is. The fact that he never gets caught is kind of bittersweet. I mean he DID kidnap Maya, but then again he didn't kill her. But he could have at least given her some food. Brugers maybe? I don't know. When I first saw the guy tell Maya she had a call, I thought something was up with him. Because he looked like two-face or something. To find out that he was the murderer from this case, was just wow... I didn't completely expect that. One thing I liked about his testimony, is that Phoenix and Edgeworth agree that it actually is DeKiller, without having to prove it to the Judge. He was quite brilliant in offering Edgeworth a fake deal, to testify against Engarde, then pin the blame on Adrian Andrews. He obviously didn't like that Adrian was pinning the crime on the actual culprit. Of course you can't blame him, that would be bad for business. Another thing I liked about Dekiller, is that he actually helped you catch the real culprit. His sheer determination to kill Engarde for betraying him convinced Engarde to plead Guilty- and of course scratch his face off. Too bad he never really reappeared in the series. At least so far he hasn't. He's one of those characters that I'd love to see make a reappearance. But then again, he did leave the country. He costs Phoenix Wright his winning record in the end. Something that's a little bittersweet. Because Phoenix winning would mean that he was no better than the Prosecutors who were ruthless and got a guilty verdict every time. But at the same time, the Phoenix Wright I've come to know, would never have accepted Engarde as a client. Though how many lawyers would work to get their own client put in jail? Not very many, I'm sure. Certainly not Hammond. Dekiller didn't seem too happy that Phoenix wasn't trying his best to get Engarde off. But at least in the end everything worked out, and he let Maya go. He was an interesting and entertaining villain. He wasn't quite made like Morgan Fey. He wasn't really insane. But he also wasn't just a petty crook. He didn't just have a vendetta to settle. He was just doing his job- quite literally. ---- DNEA 27. Shelly de Killer I always have these dreams where I'm talking to de Killer in a padded room with no doors or anything. At first it begins as a civilized discussion about trees but then he says he likes Kingdom Hearts. At that point I do what I always wanted to do, pull that goddamned zipper down for such a horrifying comment. Michael Caine then pops out and stabs me. I always wake up with an erection for some reason. ---- Naye745 21. Shelly de Killer pretty awesome that they made an assassin cool, evil, and hilarious all in the same case, but there you go and to everyone who complains LOL CROSS EXAMINING A RADIO, you're all dopes. 2-4 is the best, and it's largely in part because of the tension between phoenix, engarde, and de killer throughout the case. for that (and maybe only that) i give de killer 21st prize. ---- Paratroopa1 20. Shelly de Killer Shelly de Killer is like, probably the worst 2-4 character, which really says a lot for the quality of that case's cast. The situation with Maya is a large part of what makes 2-4 particularly exciting and tense and de Killer is an awesome villain for it. He's so cool and professional, and by the end of the case you end up genuinely liking the guy for some reason, which is weird because he kills people for a living. His whole cross-examination at the end of the case is a very bizarre, kind of awkward moment, but awesome nontheless, and figuring out what piece of evidence to present to him to win the case is one of the best moments in the absolute best case. ---- SSBM_Guy 17. Shelly de Killer http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/shelly2.png http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/shelly.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/bearexchange.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-116.jpg de Killer is a...rather interesting murderer. He states he's the murderer quite clearly and he is proud of it. And he is an assassin, so no one is willing to go against de Killer...well, all except for one man, but I'll take about him later. Shelly de Killer is just a cool guy. He's smooth, he knows what he's talking about, and if you piss him off, you will pay the price. Also, that monocle is pretty awesome. Cross-examining de Killer was a pretty epic moment. It makes up for the lack of an Engarde testimony in 2-4. I mean, seriously. You're cross-examining the murderer himself and he's not afraid to admit it. And if you take things a bit too far, he will gladly kill Maya. It's pretty tense and just a really good moment. Not to mention that de Killer is hilarious in those testimonies. I mean, any conversation that deals with Phoenix/Judge/de Killer usually end up awesome. I just liked de Killer as a whole, but there's really not much to talk about him. Sorta like Marshall. I guess that's why I grouped them together. Also, his theme song is pretty sweet. As well as his radio thing. That thing is cool, too. I mean, it sweats oil and it also explodes. That's cool. His card is also pretty awesome. But yeah...not much to talk about de Killer. Just a great murderer in a whole...no particular flaws. ---- transience 16. Shelly de Killer - what's up with this dude's face - augh cross examining a phone, why does it explode whenever you point out a contradiction - this guy's cold as ice and absolutely professional, and it's kinda cool to be able to talk to a guy who completely admits he murdered the guy and can get away with it - I kinda hope we see him again - guess it's too late, though ---- WiggumFan267 16. Shelly de Killer This guy emanates cool. He's your "murderer" who is pretty much "evil" for what it's worth... but not really. I love the whole idea of the "Assassin's Creed" (lol) that 2-4 gives off, and the whole angle it gives the case, and Shelly is the reason why. From interviewing the transceiver (though not as awesome as Polly), to the whole "holy **** maya in danger" thing, to seeing him as a bellboy, to Matt's Psyche-lock-less statement that he "didn't kill anybody", all makes Shelly an awesome guy. He leaves his calling card which is just a shell... how awesome is that (Screw you, Masque*DeMasque!)? He looks like a teddy bear and takes after Shoe a bit too! =) de Killer makes the case interesting from the get go because he makes you really doubt your client, which in this case you should, but you don't really know it until the end. He doesn't always keep his cool (like when the transceiver begins sweating oil), which makes him an almost perfect guy to cross-examine. You get your satisfaction when you find big contradictions in his testimony (oh man the Adrian "HE" one is sooooooo great!) but in general, he still knows how to stay calm and do what he needs to do. He's the quintessential assassin, and his commitment to his job makes him really likable for a "pseudo-villain". And of course you gotta love how he goes after Matt at the end. ---- Leonhart4 17. Shelly de Killer The Good: This guy's one of the more unique characters in the series. He's an assassin with a sense of honor, and he even willingly admits on the stand that he murdered Juan Corrida, knowing that no one's gonna do anything about it. He's holding Maya hostage and requires Phoenix to get Engarde a "Not guilty" verdict in exchange for her life. Yet despite all that, de Killer is likable. I think it's partially because he remains so cool and professional through the entire thing, even to the point where you almost respect him despite being a hired killer. And he's probably one of the more trustworthy bad guys in the series. You can actually rely on de Killer to honor his word. I also like it when you talk to him at Engarde's house and Phoenix thinks he's the butler. "It is not proper for the butler to speak of the master's cat." De Killer is basically responsible for Phoenix's dilemma which is at the heart of 2-4, which is awesome. I also love it when he suggests that Phoenix could use his services, and the Judge thinks Phoenix is going to hire de Killer to assassinate him, and he starts declaring him guilty. Great stuff. The Best: The end of 2-4 when you're cross-examining this guy is just plain awesome. You're scared to death about rubbing him the wrong way while at the same time trying to break his contract with Engarde. It's just so tense. I love it when he gets on the stand and says he's going to reveal the name of his client, and then he names Adrian Andrews. What an awesome twist. That is one of maybe two times in the entire case where Edgeworth is caught off guard and Phoenix gets the upper hand on him. There's also one moment where he mentions that he thinks Phoenix isn't upholding their agreement and he's starting to get angry, and you have the option to continue to pursue the line of questioning or back off. Despite the fact that at this point I know I'm supposed to pursue the line of questioning, I'm still hesitant to do it. Also, at the very end, trying to make sure you present the right evidence is thrilling, and you're practically cheering for the guy when he tells you he's going after Engarde next. De Killer is pretty intimidating and yet pretty likable at the same time. He's one of those guys you'd like to see again. The Bad: I kinda wish that you had ended up catching the guy, but I don't know if that would be better or not. Strangely enough, one of his "presents" for Phoenix ended up working against him. He shot Franny in order to give Phoenix a better shot at winning, but that resulted in Edgeworth stepping in. Whoops. Actually, I guess I should kinda thank him for that because it was far better for Phoenix to lose to Edgey than it would be for him to lose to Franziska. Still, that move did end up backfiring on him. The Worst: Cross-examining a radio isn't quite as cool as cross-examining a parrot. Sweating oil and exploding repeatedly? It's a poor follow-up to Polly. Still, if this is the worst thing about Shelly de Killer, then he's in good shape. I always wonder what would happen if you were to unzip his face... Category:Fictional characters